


The Toaster

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has a hard time adjusting to civilian life and Tucker thinks it's hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about this and had to write about it. It's crap I know.

Wash groaned, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes and yawning.

He looked beside him, surprised to not see Tucker sleeping. 

Wash quietly got up. It was still weird for him to wake up without a gun or having to shove on armour. 

He walked through the doorway that led to the kitchen, stretching his arms as he did so. 

Wash didn't notice Tucker sitting at the small table and walked into the kitchen. 

Wash shrieked and jumped as the toaster went off beside him. He had his hands gripped to where his gun would be. 

Tucker burst out laughing. Sure they were having a hard time adjusting to a civilian life but still. 

Wash went red with embarrassment as he realized Tucker saw happened. 

Tucker was practically wheezing. "You just. You fucking." He couldn't even finish his sentences. 

"Shut up." Wash said, completely red in embarrassment. 

Tucker eventually stopped laughing. He kept a serious face as he looked at Wash. 

"Don't worry babe. I'll protect you from the evil toaster." Tucker walked towards it and took his toast out, smirking at Wash and earning a slap to the side of his head. 

"Shut up. It just startled me." Wash said, plopping down next to Tucker and stealing a piece of his toast.


End file.
